In vitro fertilization has become an increasingly popular method of conception over the past few years. To date no formal study of infants conceived in vitro has been conducted to determine if they are at increased risk for congenital malformations. Dr. Mills and the Epidemiology Branch are conducting a historical prospective study of infants which have been conceived in vitro and matched controls to determine whether in vitro fertilization carries an increased risk for congenital malformations. The Eastern Virginia Medical School, Norfolk, VA, is serving as study and data center for this project. Extensive investigations are performed on each in vitro fertilization subject and control subject. These include physical examination, intracranial ultrasound, echocardiography, electrocardiography, and abdominal ultrasound. This contract is progressing very well and to date 62 subjects have been examined out of a total of 160 potential participants. Well over 90% of potential participants in both the IVF and control groups have agreed to participate. We anticipate that this contract will be completed on schedule or perhaps even before.